


Cứu ngựa, ngựa chẳng cưỡi, cưỡi Captain

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Captain fUCKING Amerifuck, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Piggy-Back Rides, Shrunkyclunks, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, everything is silly and nothing hurts, group-text
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: Bucky đập đập lên vai người kia, đu đưa hững hờ trong lúc đứng đợi người kia quay mặt lại. “Xin chào,” cậu lên tiếng, rồi quên tiệt những gì định nói vì trời đánh thánh vật ơi anh chàng này đẹp trai chết mất thôi. “Oa. Mặt đẹp ghê ta.”Hai trong số những người bạn của anh ta, một gã đàn ông mặc một bộ âu phục vừa vặn đến mức chắc phải là hàng may đo và người còn lại có hai cía răng cửa thưa, bắt đầu cười như được mùa. Cô nàng tóc đỏ nhỏ nhắn ngồi cạnh họ nghiêng đầu sang một bên và rút điện thoại ra khỏi túi xách. Mặt Đẹp trông có vẻ cay đắng quá, nên Bucky chuyển hướng ngay. Cậu là một quý ông thanh lịch. Cậu rất biết điều cư xử. Không tán tỉnh những anh chàng đẹp trai mà không thoải mái với việc bị tán tỉnh, bất kể quai hàm của họ khiến bạn chỉ muốn lè lưỡi ra liếm đến mức nào.“Chào anh ạ,” cậu nhắc lại, cẩn thận điều chỉnh thái độ của mình. “Tôi rất xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền anh. Nhưng anh có thể cho tôi cưỡi ngựa nhong nhong trên lưng anh được không ạ?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Cứu ngựa, ngựa chẳng cưỡi, cưỡi Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/gifts).
  * A translation of [Save a Horse, Ride a Captain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414524) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



Bucky cẩn thận bước tới bên kia hộp đêm. Hộp đêm sau mười một giờ ngày thứ năm thường không đông đúc lắm, nhưng sàn nhà dưới chân Bucky cứ trơn như mỡ, nên cậu phải cẩn thận đếm từng bước đi một. Có lẽ cậu đã đánh giá thấp sức bền của tửu lượng mình sau chín tháng sống lành mạnh trong quân ngũ. Đó, hoặc mấy ly margarita đông lạnh mà Dum Dum đã gọi mà 80% toàn là tequila.

Không hề gì, Bucky vẫn làm được. Cậu có thể hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. Morita và Dum Dum đang cười khúc khích sau lưng cậu, nhưng dù gì đi nữa, cậu phải chứng tỏ cho bọn họ thấy, Bucky vẫn còn biết thế nào là ăn chơi không sợ mưa rơi.

Cậu đã chốt được mục tiêu của mình: một chàng tóc vàng trong chiếc áo thun bó sát sải dài trên tấm lưng rộng và bờ vai vạm vỡ, hiện đang ngồi trong góc quay lưng lại với đám đông. Trông anh ta như thể có thể bẻ sừng một con tê giác. Vác trên lưng một người đàn ông khác, thậm chí một gã đô con như Bucky, chắc cũng chả đổ tí mồ hôi nào.

Bucky đập đập lên vai người kia, đu đưa hững hờ trong lúc đứng đợi người kia quay mặt lại. “Xin chào,” cậu lên tiếng, rồi quên tiệt những gì định nói vì trời đánh thánh vật ơi anh chàng này _đẹ_ _p trai_ chết mất thôi. “Oa. Mặt đẹp ghê ta.”

Hai trong số những người bạn của anh ta, một gã đàn ông mặc một bộ âu phục vừa vặn đến mức chắc phải là hàng may đo và người còn lại có hai cái răng cửa thưa, bắt đầu cười như được mùa. Cô nàng tóc đỏ nhỏ nhắn ngồi cạnh họ nghiêng đầu sang một bên và rút điện thoại ra khỏi túi xách. Đẹp Trai trông có vẻ cay đắng quá, nên Bucky chuyển hướng ngay. Cậu là một quý ông thanh lịch. Cậu rất biết điều cư xử. Không tán tỉnh những anh chàng đẹp trai không thoải mái với việc bị tán tỉnh, bất kể quai hàm của họ khiến bạn chỉ muốn lè lưỡi ra liếm đến mức nào.

“Chào anh ạ,” cậu nhắc lại, cẩn thận điều chỉnh thái độ của mình. “Tôi rất xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền anh. Nhưng anh có thể cho tôi cưỡi ngựa nhong nhong trên lưng anh được không ạ?”

“Hả?” Đẹp Trai đáp. Bạn bè anh đang theo dõi chăm chú. Cô nàng tóc đỏ đang cầm điện thoại lên ghi hình phản ứng của Đẹp Trai.

“Bạn tôi không chịu cõng tôi á,” Bucky nói, rất từ từ và chậm rãi để Đẹp Trai không bị khó hiểu dù Đẹp Trai đã nốc ít nhất năm ly gì đó rồi, nhìn đống ly cạnh khuỷu tay anh là biết. “Morita nói liêm sỉ của ảnh sẽ rớt chẳng còn miếng nào và Dum Dum thì sẽ ngã lăn quay ra đấy thôi. Nên họ trỏ tôi ra hỏi anh á.”

“Ô kìa Steve, nghe thuyết phục quá trời kìa,” gã Bạn Lắm Tiền lên tiếng.

“Đúng rồi đó Steve,” bạn Răng Thưa Dễ Thương cũng đáp. “Cõng cậu ấy đi bồ tèo.”

Bucky nheo mắt nhìn Bạn Lắm Tiền. “Anh là Tony Stark đúng không?”

Gã ta mở rộng vòng tay, vỗ bép vào bắp tay cũng đẹp không kém của anh Đẹp Trai. “Bằng xương bằng thịt.”

Bucky chậm chạp tiêu hóa thông tin. “ _Ô_ _ng_ cõng tui được không?”

“Không nhé, chắc chắn là không đời nào nhé,” Tony Stark đáp. “Thứ nhất, tôi già quá rồi, thứ hai, trông cậu cũng nặng hơn tôi cả tạ và kể cả tôi có trẻ lại mười lăm tuổi tôi cũng gãy lưng thôi, và ba, cậu đã ngỏ lời với anh bạn Steve của tôi đây rồi còn gì, và một quý ông thì không bao giờ cướp mối cõng của bạn bè mình hết.”

Nói đúng quá không cãi được. Bucky quay lại với Đẹp Trai, tên thật là Steve. “Tôi xin lỗi nhé, Steve. Xin anh hãy cõng tôi đi mà.”

Steve nhìn cậu chằm chằm. Bucky nhìn lại đầy hy vọng.

“Ừm, thôi được rồi,” Steve đột ngột nói.

“Thật ư?”

“Ừ sao không.” Steve đứng lên từ cái ghế nhỏ như một con cún golden retriever chồi ra từ cái cũi bé cỡ corgi. Gương mặt anh hồng lên dưới ánh đèn. Đằng sau anh, Răng Thưa Dễ Thương và Tóc Đỏ đang hăng hái đập tay nhau. “Đi đâu nhỉ?”

Bucky chưa nghĩ xa đến thế. “Bến xe bus được không? Tôi sống ở Flatbush.”

“Ổn đấy. Lên lưng tôi nào.” Steve quay lại ngồi xổm xuống, và nếu Bucky chưa xỉn thì cảnh tượng đó hẳn sẽ đẩy cậu vào Tình huống Chào cờ đáng xấu hổ ngay lập tức.

“Cảm ơn nhé Steve, anh đúng là số dzách.” Bucky quắp chân quanh eo Steve, lòng dâng tràn cảm giác thành tựu. Cậu lả lướt giơ tay chào Morita và Dum Dum từ phía bên kia phòng, mà chẳng hiểu sao cả hai đều đang há hốc mồm nhìn cậu. Như thể Bucky chưa từng bắt chuyện với người lạ bằng những cách dị hợm hơn ấy. Cho chết, ai bảo đánh giá thấp sự quyến rũ tự nhiên của cậu.

“Cưỡi đê cao bồi,” Tony Stark nói.

“Ai là con ngựa trong phép ẩn dụ đó vậy?” Tóc Đỏ hỏi.

“Nói nữa đánh đấy,” Steve bảo hội bạn, rồi cõng Bucky ra khỏi hộp đêm.

Bucky thức dậy với ánh nắng mặt trời chói chang, tiếng chim hót và niềm hối tiếc trào dâng. Tuy nhiên, không nhiều sự hối tiếc như cậu mong đợi – cậu có những ký ức mơ hồ về việc ai đó dỗ cậu uống một ly nước đầy và khăng khăng bắt cậu đánh răng trước khi cậu được phép ngồi xuống chiếc ghế dài và ngủ. Ủa là ai nhỉ, Morita à? Hay Dum Dum? Cậu cùng hội Howling ra ngoài uống, chắc chắn, rồi thì–

“Chào buổi sáng,” giọng nói nhuốm màu thích thú vang lên, và Bucky bừng mở mắt nhanh hơn dự liệu. Một chàng trai đẹp không chịu được đang ở căn hộ của cậu, và trong khoảnh khắc, Bucky đã giả vờ rằng cậu thực sự may mắn đến ngoạn mục, mặc dù cậu có một ký ức mơ hồ về việc khăng khăng bắt người bạn mới của mình ngủ trên giường sau khi mất bao công sức để- –

Cõng cậu về nhà, _cái đéo gì thế, Morita_. Má Bucky cháy xém lẹm. Bắt bạn mình đi tự làm muối mặt trước những người đẹp trai không chịu được là một sự xâm phạm nghiêm trọng đối với tình bằng hữu.

Ngoại trừ việc chàng đẹp trai này thực sự chấp nhận đề nghị của Bucky. Và bây giờ người đó đang ở trong căn hộ của Bucky, cầm ly nước mỉm cười với cậu.

Bucky thận trọng ngồi dậy, nín thở trong khi đầu và bụng cậu chao đảo. Chàng đẹp trai kiên nhẫn chờ đợi, sau đó đưa cho Bucky ly nước khi đã nhận định xong rằng cậu sẽ không mửa ra sàn.

“Cảm ơn.” Bucky nhấp một ngụm nước và tự hỏi liệu đây có phải là loại ảo giác kỳ quái hậu nhậu nhẹt hay chăng. Nếu vậy, cậu cũng không vội trở về thực tại. “Anh cõng tôi về tận nhà đấy ư?”

“Ừm,” chàng trai–tên Steve–đáp, nhìn xuống chân. “Cũng không xa hộp đêm lắm.”

“Ừm, tầm vài mét.”

Steve nhìn cậu đầy tội lỗi, và nhận thức bất ngờ đổ ập lên Bucky.

“Ôi thôi chết tôi rồi,” Bucky thốt lên. Một giây trước khi cậu thốt lên _anh l_ _à_ _Captain America_ , cậu thấy khuôn mặt của Steve thít chặt lại, và cậu đổi lời nói tiếp theo thành, “Thảo nào tay anh không bị mỏi nhỉ.”

Điều đó làm Steve bật cười đầy kinh ngạc, và khi Bucky chỉ cần yêu cầu thêm một ly cà phê, vẻ cứng nhắc quanh khóe miệng Steve giãn dần. Và sau đó anh thực sự đã đi _pha c_ _à_ _ph_ _ê_ _cho Bucky._ Bucky dựa đầu vào đệm ghế, nhìn lên trần nhà và cố gắng hiểu xem cậu đã làm để xứng đáng với điều này. Hoặc là một cái gì đó kinh khủng, hoặc một cái gì đó _qu_ _á_ _s_ _ứ_ _c tuy_ _ệ_ _t v_ _ờ_ _i._

“Tôi đã thêm một ít sữa,” Steve thận trọng khi đưa cho Bucky chiếc cốc. Anh cũng làm một ly thứ hai cho mình, như thể anh muốn kiếm cớ ở lâu hơn một chút thay vì lao ra khỏi căn hộ Bucky càng sớm càng tốt. Dấu hiệu đầy hứa hẹn. “Tôi nghĩ thế sẽ giúp dạ dày cậu đỡ nhức hơn.”

“Cảm ơn.” Bucky cầm ly cà phê và cẩn thận nhấp một ngụm. Cậu không xỉn như tưởng tượng, nhưng rõ ràng cậu đã say đến mức ra nhờ Captain America cõng về nhà, cậu sẽ không ngạc nhiên nếu xỉn đến tận tuần sau sau nữa. “Thật lòng nhé, anh không phải làm gì hết đâu. Tôi xin lỗi nếu tôi làm anh khó chịu.”

Steve đỏ mặt, và chỉ sau đó, Bucky mới nhớ đến việc khen tới khen lui khuôn mặt của Steve.

“Ôi chúa ơi,” Bucky thốt lên. “Lúc tôi xỉn quắc tôi có lỡ tán tỉnh anh. Tôi thành thật xin lỗi.”

“Không, cậu hoàn toàn hành xử như một quý ông. Cậu chỉ khen nhan sắc của tôi thôi. Và, ừm.” Steve hắng giọng. “Nếu lúc đó cậu tỉnh hơn, tôi sẽ nói là, ngưu tầm ngưu mã tầm mã cả.”

Bucky nhướn mày. Cổ Steve đang ửng dần lên, hòa vào với đôi gò má đỏ của anh. “Thật luôn, câu của anh như vậy thật luôn? Có hơi mẫu giáo không thế?”

Steve lại thả lỏng, dễ chịu với việc được quan tâm hơn là tán tỉnh. “Người mở đầu và kết thúc với ‘mặt đẹp ghê ta’ thì có tư cách phán xét à.”

“Ơ, nhưng hiệu quả mà?” Bucky ngả người ra sau và vung chân ra khỏi đi văng. Đôi mắt Steve lần theo sau bắp đùi cong của cậu khi cậu di chuyển. Ồ chà, Bucky có linh cảm thật sự tốt lành về câu chuyện này. “Tôi kéo nổi một người đàn ông đẹp trai, tốt bụng biết pha cà phê cho những thương binh nghèo về nhà với mình mà nhỉ?”

Steve cẩn thận đặt ly cà phê còn nguyên của mình sang một bên, đôi mắt dán chặt vào khuôn mặt Bucky, một vết lõm hình thành ở má trái khi nụ cười của anh lớn dần. Trong sự tư mật của tâm trí mình, Bucky khẳng định rằng ‘mặt đẹp’ là một mô tả hoàn toàn chính xác. “Không thấy ngại chút nào sao?”

“Không phải là không ngại. Tôi có thể nấu bữa sáng, chiêu đãi anh một chầu bánh kếp vì đã phiền anh lôi cái mông say xỉn của tôi về nhà.”

“Không phiền đâu,” Steve đáp, gần như ngay tắp lự.

“Thế tôi làm mấy cái bánh kếp cảm ơn vậy nha?”

“Làm cho tôi món bánh kếp kết bạn đi, tôi đồng ý liền.”

“Khó kì kèo với anh ghê,” Bucky trang trọng nói, “nhưng tôi hoàn toàn đồng ý với phương án này.”

Bạn đã gia nhập nhóm chat **Howling Commandos**

 **DumDums  
** BỎ MẸ RỒI ANH EM ƠI

BỎ MẸ CHẾT CHA CẢ LŨ RỒI

 **Jones. Gabe Jones.**  
Sao thằng nào đi tù

 **Morita m** **ờ** **i m** **ọ** **c  
** chưa thằng nào nhưng thằng barnes thì sắp rồi đó

 **Jones. Gabe Jones.**  
Ôi cha

Báo cáo tình hình?

 **Morita m** **ờ** **i m** **ọ** **c  
** chuyện là

bọn này đến một quán bar để say quên đời sau những tháng ngày buồn bã đến xỉu

và đoán xem ai đang ngồi ở bên kia quán nào

ngoại trừ captain. america. thật sự, captain america í

 **DumDums**  
CAPTAIN DUDIME AMERICA

 **Morita m** **ờ** **i m** **ọ** **c  
** uống rượu với tony stark ạ

 **DumDums**  
TONY DUDIME STARK

 **Morita m** **ờ** **i m** **ọ** **c  
** ủa thằng nào mới là thằng kể chuyện thế các ông

 **DumDums**  
VÀ CẢ BLACK DUDIME WIDOW

VÀ DUDIME FALCON Ạ

TRONG MỘT QUÁN BAR DẤM DỚ VÀO THỨ NĂM

 **Morita m** **ờ** **i m** **ọ** **c  
** và lúc ấy thằng barnes xỉn lắm rồi vì gan nó đã quên hết những bài học bia rượu tiền nhập ngũ

nên tụi tao mới thấy hài

 **Jones. Gabe Jones.**  
ôi thôi bỏ đi mà làm người mấy ông ơi

 **Morita m** **ờ** **i m** **ọ** **c  
** kêu nó sang bên kia bảo captain america cõng nó

mong là nó biết điều tự lết cái mông say xỉn ra khỏi bar rồi tụi tao sẽ khuân nó về nhà

 **Jones. Gabe Jones.**  
một cái kết hoàn hảo cho một tối hoàn hảo

 **Morita m** **ờ** **i m** **ọ** **c  
** nhỉ?

 **DumDums**  
NHƯNG RỒI

 **Morita m** **ờ** **i m** **ọ** **c  
** ĐỂ YÊN TAO KỂ NÀO THẰNG DUM KIA

nhưng rồi

Barnes tới chỗ người ta thật

Và không ai cười nó cả

Thay vào đó captain america duỗi cả tạ cơ to khủng bố ra

Đống cơ khủng bố như kiểu đang muốn muối mặt cả nhân loại í

 **Jones. Gabe Jones.**  
Đéo gì mà người ta cao thế được

 **DumDums**  
ĐÉO PHẢI CAO MÀ LÀ CAO VÃI ĐÁI

 **Morita m** **ờ** **i m** **ọ** **c  
** và barnes TRÈO LÊN LƯNG ẢNH Ạ

Và CAPTAIN AMERICA CÕNG NÓ RA KHỎI BAR

 **Jones. Gabe Jones.**  
Đồng ý luôn á??

 **Morita m** **ờ** **i m** **ọ** **c  
** Hẳn??????

 **Jones. Gabe Jones.**  
Thằng nhóc nói gì với người ta vậy mấy ông biết không?

 **Morita m** **ờ** **i m** **ọ** **c  
** biết chết liền

Không đọc được khẩu hình môi

Nhưng dù nó nói cái mẹ gì thì năm phút sau cũng tót được lên lưng người hùng nước Mỹ rồi

 **Jones. Gabe Jones.**  
Vãi

Các ông không hỏi nó bao giờ quay lại à?

 **DumDums  
** CÓ QUAY LẠI ĐÉO ĐÂU

TRUNG SĨ VỚI ĐỘI TRƯỞNG CÕNG NHAU ĐI VỀ NƠI MẶT TRỜI MỌC RỒI

 **Morita m** **ờ** **i m** **ọ** **c  
** Đó giờ tụi này không thấy nó động tĩnh gì nữa

Nhỡ đâu bị mang vào tù thì sao hả các ông

Nhỡ đâu đội trưởng thấy bị xúc phạm quá bèn mang nó quẳng mẹ vào thùng xe tăng thì sao

Nhỡ đâu vì tụi mình mà barnes bị biểu tượng tự do tống tù

 **Jones. Gabe Jones.**  
Đến nhà nó xem chưa

 **Morita m** **ờ** **i m** **ọ** **c  
** chưa

Chưa tới

 **Jones. Gabe Jones.**  
Má, trung sĩ rời phòng thôi mà các ông quên luôn cả suy luận đơn giản

 **Morita m** **ờ** **i m** **ọ** **c  
** ờ ờ

qua liền đây

_1 tin nh_ _ắ_ _n m_ _ớ_ _i t_ _ừ_ **DumDums**

 **DumDums  
** CẬP NHẬT

TÌNH HÌNH RẤT CHI LÀ TÌNH HÌNH

CAPTAIN AMERICA ĐANG Ở CĂN HỘ CỦA TRUNG SĨ

 **Jones. Gabe Jones.**  
hả.

 **DumDums  
** ẢNH BẮT TRUNG SĨ UỐNG NƯỚC UỐNG THUỐC CÒN TRUNG SĨ CỨ NẰNG NẶC ĐÒI ĐƯA GIƯỜNG CHO CAPTAIN AMERICA

BỞI VÌ NÓ XỈN QUẮC CẦN CÂU RA RỒI

 **Jones. Gabe Jones.**  
Morita làm ơn giải thích

 **Morita m** **ờ** **i m** **ọ** **c  
** bọn tao đến căn hộ của barnes

Và Captain dudime America ra mở cửa

trong chiếc quần pajamas của barnes

 **Jones. Gabe Jones.**  
ĐÉO

 **DumDums  
** ĐÉO GÌ MÀ ĐÉO

CÁI QUẦN ĐỎ CÓ MẤY CON CÁNH CỤT BÉ TÍ Í

 **Morita m** **ờ** **i m** **ọ** **c  
** và barnes thì chết lạnh ngoài đi văng

Và Captain ôi vãi đái America giải thích rất lịch sự là anh ấy muốn ở lại đến sáng để đảm bảo là barnes ngủ ngon giấc

 **Jones. Gabe Jones.**  
Thế hóa ra là Captain America đang ngủ trên giường thằng Barnes ngay lúc này á

 **Morita m** **ờ** **i m** **ọ** **c  
** như kiểu con gấu goldilock cao mét 9 thích uống protein lắc thay vì ăn cháo ấy

Đúng rồi

rồi ảnh cảm ơn bọn tao vì đã quan tâm tới barnes

Bảo bọn tao là bạn tốt

Rồi dum dum lên cơn tự vấn lương tâm và thú nhận rằng bọn tao thách thằng barnes ra đòi ảnh cõng

 **Jones. Gabe Jones.**  
Dum Dum ơi là Dum Dum

chuyện gì đã xảy ra với bảo mật nhiệm vụ thế hả

 **DumDums  
** TAO MUỐN COI MÀY CƯỠNG LẠI VIỆC BỊ TRA KHẢO TRƯỚC ĐÔI MẮT XANH BÉ BỎNG CỦA CAP LẮM NHÉ

 **Morita m** **ờ** **i m** **ọ** **c  
** và xong Đội trưởng ducondime Đỹ cảm ơn bọn tao vì đã cho ảnh cơ hội

Để yên tao trích dẫn cái

“Gặp một chàng trai thông mình, vui tính, thú vị đến vậy”

 **Jones. Gabe Jones.**  
Cái LỀ GÌ THỐN

 **Morita m** **ờ** **i m** **ọ** **c  
** ờ

Chắc lúc cõng barnes về nhà bọn họ nói chuyện nhiều lắm

Và dù nó nói cái gì thì Cap cũng ấn tượng đến nỗi ảnh ở lại phòng khi barnes nôn mửa hay sao đấy

 **Jones. Gabe Jones.**  
Vãi

Ảnh tốt vậy á??

Tưởng bọn mình đều đồng tình rằng hình tượng ảnh chỉ là phương thức tuyên truyền của đế quốc

 **Morita m** **ờ** **i m** **ọ** **c  
** đéo phải mất rồi?????

 **Jones. Gabe Jones.**  
Chúa cmn ơi

Sao lại thành ra thế này

 **Morita m** **ờ** **i m** **ọ** **c  
** mấy ông có thể hỏi barnes khi nó dậy

Nếu nó chịu hé răng nửa lời

1 tin nhắn mới từ **T** **ê** **n em** **đâ** **u ph** **ả** **i l** **à** **James**

 **T** **ê** **n em** **đâ** **u ph** **ả** **i l** **à** **James  
** Người ta tên Steve nhé mấy ông

 **Morita m** **ờ** **i m** **ọ** **c  
** BARNES

 **DumDums  
** TRUNG SĨ

 **Jones. Gabe Jones.**  
NÓ SỐNG RỒI

 **Jones. Gabe Jones.**  
CÁI ĐÉO GÌ THẾ

 **Morita m** **ờ** **i m** **ọ** **c  
** KHAI HẾT RA MAU

 **T** **ê** **n em** **đâ** **u ph** **ả** **i l** **à** **James  
** Ơ bình tĩnh

Bình tĩnh nào mấy bố

 **DumDums  
** BÌNH TĨNH Á??????

 **Morita m** **ờ** **i m** **ọ** **c  
** CHÚ MÀY ĐƯỢC CAPTAIN AMERICA CÕNG ĐẤY

 **T** **ê** **n em** **đâ** **u ph** **ả** **i l** **à** **James  
** Tôi vừa NÓI gì ấy nhỉ?

Tên người ta là Steve

 **Morita m** **ờ** **i m** **ọ** **c  
** ơ cho bọn này xin lỗi vì chưa quen gọi tên cúng cơm của một huyền thoại sống nhé

 **T** **ê** **n em** **đâ** **u ph** **ả** **i l** **à** **James  
** Lỗi tại bọn ông chứ tại ai

Mấy ông cứ tới chỗ người ta chào hỏi bình thường thôi thì chết ai, đằng này lại thích thách tôi ra tự làm nhục bản thân trước mặt người ta cơ

 **Morita m** **ờ** **i m** **ọ** **c  
** Ờ thì

Có mỗi tí

Chú mày làm nhiều trò hơn là làm nhục bản thân thôi ấy

 **T** **ê** **n em** **đâ** **u ph** **ả** **i l** **à** **James**  
Thật đáng buồn khi phải thừa nhận ông anh nói đúng

Vẫn tại bọn ông cả thôi

Nhưng bởi vì trái tim tôi thánh thiện

Và tâm hồn tôi thật rộng lượng

Nếu các ông mang cà phê với donut tới thì có thể ăn đống bánh kếp còn dư và gặp mặt ảnh nhé

 **DumDums  
** ẢNH VẪN Ở ĐÓ Á?

 **T** **ê** **n em** **đâ** **u ph** **ả** **i l** **à** **James  
** Người ta gửi lời chào các ông nè

Các ông chả xứng đâu

Tôi sẽ không ngăn các ông làm muối mặt tôi bởi vì tôi biết khi nào bản thân mình gặp phải chướng ngại không thể vượt nổi

Nhưng nói nghiêm túc nè: tên anh ấy là Steve.

Không phải Đội trưởng Mỹ đâu.

STEVE NHA.

Và nếu lũ mèo mả gà đồng nhà các ông dám nhìn ảnh bằng cái ánh mắt mơ mộng xuân thì ấy thì cứ mau mắn biến khỏi nhà tôi nhé

Hiểu chưa?

 **Morita m** **ờ** **i m** **ọ** **c  
** rõ ạ

 **Jones. Gabe Jones.**  
Tụi tui biết kiềm chế mà

Tui sẽ ngồi lên Dum Dum cho chắc ăn

 **DumDums  
** Ý HAY ĐẤY

 **T** **ê** **n em** **đâ** **u ph** **ả** **i l** **à** **James  
** Tốt

À với lại tụi này có ôm hôn chút đỉnh

Hẹn các ông ở nhà tôi

Đừng quên bánh donut nhé

 **T** **ê** **n em** **đâ** **u ph** **ả** **i l** **à** **James** _đã_ _r_ _ờ_ _i kh_ _ỏ_ _i nh_ _ó_ _m_

 **Morita m** **ờ** **i m** **ọ** **c  
** VAICALON

 **DumDums**  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Jones. Gabe Jones.**  
BARNES THẰNG CHÓ

 **Morita m** **ờ** **i m** **ọ** **c  
** ờm

Bánh donut đỏ trắng xanh à?

 **Jones. Gabe Jones.**  
Hơi sớm rồi Morita

Hơi sớm

Ý tao là thằng Barnes sẽ cắt cổ tụi mình mất

 **Morita m** **ờ** **i m** **ọ** **c  
** đã rõ

Hay cupcake với hai cái tên Steve Bucky viết trang trí ở trên

 **DumDums**  
Ừ

VỚI HẠT KẸO LẤP LÁNH TRÁI TIM NHÉ

 **Jones. Gabe Jones.**  
Dĩ nhiên là phải có kẹo trái tim lấp lánh rồi, Dum Dum

Tụi mình là dân chuyên mà


End file.
